parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princezan (Disneystyle172 Style)
Disneystyle172's movie spoof of Disney's animated film Tarzan Cast * Baby Mowgli (The Jungle Book) as Baby Tarzan * Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) as Young Tarzan * Prince (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) as Adult Tarzan * Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) as Jane Porter * The King (Cinderella) as Professor Q. Porter * Captain Hook (Peter Pan) as Clayton * Winifred (The Jungle Book) as Kala * Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) as Kerchak * Hathi Junior (The Jungle Book) as Kerchak and Kala's Baby * Goliath II as Young Terk * Dumbo as Adult Terk * Young Simba (The Lion King) as Young Tantor * Adult Simba (The Lion King) as Adult Tantor * Manny (Ice Age) and Horton (Horton Hears A Who; 2008) as Flynt and Mungo * Various Elephants as The Gorillas * Various Lions as The Elephants * Budderball (Air Buddies) as Baby Baboon * Hunter Dogs (Bambi), Stray Dogs (Lady and the Tramp) and Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) as The Baboons * Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) as Sabor * Aladdin and Jasmine (Aladdin) as Tarzan's Parents Scenes * Princezan (Disneystyle172 Style) Part 1 - Two Worlds, One Family/Winifred Adopts Baby Mowgli/Dragon Maleficent Attacks * Princezan (Disneystyle172 Style) Part 2 - Winifred Returns/You'll Be In My Heart * Princezan (Disneystyle172 Style) Part 3 - Could if You Keep Up/Lion Hair * Princezan (Disneystyle172 Style) Part 4 - Lion Stampede/Son of Man * Princezan (Disneystyle172 Style) Part 5 - Colonel Hathi & Prince vs. Dragon Maleficent * Princezan (Disneystyle172 Style) Part 6 - Captain Hook, The King, and Snow White in the Jungle * Princezan (Disneystyle172 Style) Part 7 - Snow White chased by Dogs and Wolves/Prince to the Rescue * Princezan (Disneystyle172 Style) Part 8 - Prince meets Snow White * Princezan (Disneystyle172 Style) Part 9 - Trashin the Camp/Prince the Elephant Man * Princezan (Disneystyle172 Style) Part 10 - Colonel Hathi's Announcement/Prince to the Jungle * Princezan (Disneystyle172 Style) Part 11 - Strangers Like Me * Princezan (Disneystyle172 Style) Part 13 - Prince leads Snow White, The King, and Hook to the Elephants * Princezan (Disneystyle172 Style) Part 14 - Winifred shows Prince to the Past/Dumbo and Simba miss Prince * Princezan (Disneystyle172 Style) Part 15 - Hook betrays Prince, The King and Snow White * Princezan (Disneystyle172 Style) Part 16 - Simba and Dumbo to the Rescue * Princezan (Disneystyle172 Style) Part 17 - Hook attacks the Preserve * Princezan (Disneystyle172 Style) Part 18 - Prince vs. Hook to His Death * Princezan (Disneystyle172 Style) Part 19 - Colonel Hathi's Death * Princezan (Disneystyle172 Style) Part 20 - Snow White stays/Finale * Princezan (Disneystyle172 Style) Part 21 - Two Worlds, One Family (Reprise) * Princezan (Disneystyle172 Style) Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Skippy4.gif|Skippy as Young Tarzan Prince Charming in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Prince as Adult Tarzan Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White as Jane Porter Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5880.jpg|The King as Professor Porter Captain Hook.png|Hook as Clayton Winifred.jpg|Winifred as Kala Colonel Hathi.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Kerchak Hathi Junior.jpg|Hathi Junior as Kerchak and Kala's Baby Tve3619-19600121-2244.jpg|Goliath II as Young Terk Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Adult Terk Young Simba.jpg|Young Simba as Young Tantor Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Chas Finster.png|Simba as Adult Tantor Bambi-disneyscreencaps com-6991.jpg|Hunter Dogs, Ladytramp3652.jpg|Stray Dogs Wolves.jpg|and Wolves as the Baboons Original Sharptooth.jpg|Sharptooth as Sabor Category:Disneystyle8 Category:Disneystyle172 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Tarzan Movies Category:Tarzan Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs